Season 1
This is the first season of Survivor Club Penguin. This season featured 7 contestants, 4 of which were penguins, with the other 3 being puffles. This season was the first season to also feature the Instant Merge Twist, in which there were no tribes, just everyone for themselves straight away. The season was eventually won by Rogi, in a 3-2 jury vote over Jon. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' The standard rules of Hidden Immunity Idols from the U.S. Survivor series apply. *'Instant' Merge: At the start of the game the contestants began as one merged tribe and the game was played individually. Season Summary Early on in the game everyone was still getting their bearings and learning the ropes of Club Penguin. The Immunity Challenge for this episode was Sled Race. In the first round Jon placed last and was out. In the second round Aren placed last and was out. In the final round Zach was able to beat Aj and he won immunity. Shortly after the challenge an idol witch-hunt began with everyone running around searching for it, only for Zach to discover it in the Town. At tribal council, the vote was scattered, with everyone vulnerable (except for Greeny) receiving votes, and Mrs. Plum going home 3-1-1-1-1 in a shocking vote, most surprising Aj as he received a vote from his own puffle, Greeny. After the vote many factions began to form. The immunity challenge was initially going to be a Jetpack Race, which Aj and Greeny began to dominate, until realising that the membership features were required to do more than one level. The challenge was then changed to be a game of Cart Surfing, which Aren was able to win. At tribal council Aj wished to side with the puffles, Rogi and Greeny to try tie the vote between Greeny and Jon, but Greeny threw his vote onto Zach sending himself home 3-2-1. The next challenge was pizza making, which Jon easily won. Being the last tribal he could do so, Zach decided to play his hidden immunity idol, despite receiving no votes. This greatly annoyed Rogi who was hoping to have Zach play the idol on him. Aj decided to flip to the puffles side once again to avoid a tie in case Zach idoled Rogi, and voted for Aren, causing a tie between Aren and Rogi, with the remaining vote being cast for Aj. At the revote however, all three contestants flipped, with Aj now voting Rogi, and Zach and Jon now voting for Aren, sending him home 2-1 on the revote to his dismay. The next challenge was Cardjitsu. In the first round Aj and Rogi had a very long game going and were neck and neck for most of the time, until Rogi eventually advanced to the finals alongside Zach. Rogi was able to quickly demolish Zach in order to win his first individual immunity. At tribal council Rogi voted for Aj for flipping on him last tribal, and Jon and Zach voted eachother leaving Aj as the swing vote. In the end he sided with Jon due to Zach and Rogi being too close, sending Zach home 2-1-1. Rogi then went on to win the final immunity, which was Dinghy Skiing. Aj, despite constantly shouting obscenities at Rogi, still expected to be taken to the final two, but was blindsided as Rogi voted him out. At the final tribal, the penguins (Aj, Aren and Zach) all voted Rogi, whilst the puffles (Greeny and Mrs. Plum) both voted for Jon, leading to Rogi being crowned the soul survivor of Penguin Survivor 1. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History I'm too lazy to fix this but what the actual fuck did I do to the jury vote tab? Edgic Trivia * This is the first season to have its entire cast return for future seasons.